Wait, What's A Demigod?
by TelevisionGamer
Summary: What would happen if the 24 total drama teens all were demigods? And they went to Camp Half-Blood? Happens after Total Drama World Tour. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**The story takes place between The Last Olympian and the Lost Hero.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, and Total Drama. Those jobs belong to Rick Riordan, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network.**

* * *

It was a normal day a Camp Half- Blood. The Ares kids were sharpening their spears. The Aphrodite kids were applying makeup on. The Hermes kids were preparing for another prank. Percy was sitting in front of Cabin Three.

Suddenly, Annabeth ran up to him. She said, "Percy, I have some news. The gods gave me some news about some demigods. Apparently there are about 20 demigods in Canada and in the same area."

"Wait, what?"

"We have to hurry to get there before the monsters do so." She then runs off to the Big House to tell Chiron and Mr. D.

* * *

At Chris's suite at Playa des Losers, Chris was on his cell phone. "Look I want you to make the fourth season of Total Drama so hard that all of those idiot teenagers are dead after the first episode.

On the other end on the phone the producer said, "Uhhh Chris, what about the lawsuits from the contestants family? Or the fact that we will all be throw into fall for murder."

"Fine then, I kill them all myself tomorrow. Stupid demigods won't know what hit em"

* * *

Back at Camp Half- Blood, Percy, Chiron, Clarisse, Annabeth, Mr. D, and all of the other cabin counselors. Chiron was the one to interrupt the silence. He said, "I think that we should send Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Clarisse. Any objections?"

The rest of the room was silent. So then, the three demigods and one satyr out on the quest to bring back 24 demigods alive.

* * *

**What is Chris's plan? Who are the 24 total drama teens real parents? Will any of them live before Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Clarisse get there? Will Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Clarisse even get there in one piece? Find out to all of these questions and morwe in the next chapter of "Wait, what's a demigod?"**

**I need some help with the story ideas. I want to know who you want to be the total drama teens "God Parents". I already have ideas for Brigdette, Geoff, Ezekiel, Eva and Trent so if I get make reviews like "Brigdette should be the daughter of Poseidon." I will ingore it unless I am already doing that. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or the "Percy Jackson and the Olmpians" series. If I did, I wouldn't be righting these things on fanfiction.**  


* * *

The next afternoon at Playa Des Losers, Chris is setting up a trap and the bait is a Twinkie. Chris sets up the trap and hides in the nearby bushes. Owen notices the food and falls for the bait. The rope wraps around his leg and he gets pulled off the ground. Not by much but still off the ground.

Chris then jumps out from behind the bushes. Owen, not getting anything said, "Hey Chris can you get me down, man?"

"Die Half-Blood!" Chris yelled sounding nothing like the regular Chris McLean.

Owen starting to get confused asked, "Half-what?"

Chris then yelled, "Awww, forget it!" He then grew three times as much his size. His skin then began to turn into scales. His teeth then grew into sharp fangs. His hands grew claws. His clothes ripped and wings sprouted out of his back.

Owen said, "Is this some sort of challenge? I mean where can you buy this kind of stuff and stay in the budget?"

Dragon Chris then yells, "Owen shut up! Just shut up cause I'm going to kill you know!"

Owen after hearing this then screams, "AAAUUUGGGHHH! I'm going to die" then he began to burst into tears.

Suddenly Izzy jumps out of nowhere, and kicks Chris in the stomach. She cuts the rope holding Owen with a knife. She cuts the rope and Owen asks, "Hey Izzy, where did you get the knife?"

Izzy answers the question by saying, "Stole it from Duncan."

* * *

After getting his butt kicked by Izzy, Chris decides to attack anyone at the pool. He noticed that Bridgette and Geoff were in the hot tub. While Trent, Ezekiel, Lindsay, Beth, Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Sierra, Cody, Justin and Eva were sitting around the pool and nearby them. Unlucky for them, Chris decided to land there but not before burning down the in-pool snack bar.

Geoff saw that the dragon had swooped down and completely destroyed the in-pool snack bar. He slowly got out off the hot tub so he wouldn't be noticed leaving. Chris saw that Geoff was trying to escape and swooped down and grabbed him. Bridgette noticed this and she became angry. The water in the pool and the hot tub suddenly began to get hotter. Suddenly, the water shot up from the hot tub and shot down the dragon. Chris then smashed onto the buffet table. Geoff escaped from the unconscious beast's claw and ran to his girlfriend.

The dragon started to come to and then began to take flight. All of the famous teens ran inside to escape the sharp toothed, clawed, naked, scaled beast that once was Chris McLean.

* * *

Meanwhile inside, Katie, Sadie, Noah, Harold, Heather, Alejandro, LaShawna and DJ were about to walk outside when they relieved that Bridgette, Geoff, Trent, Ezekiel, Lindsay, Beth, Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Sierra, Cody, Justin and Eva all running from a red dragon right behind them. They opened the door and Bridgette, Geoff, Trent, Ezekiel, Lindsay, Beth, Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Sierra, Cody, Justin and Eva ran in. They quickly closed the door. The dragon smashed through into side of the building.

Owen and Izzy then run through the lobby. Owen tries to say something through his breaths, "Chris turned into a dragon and tried to kill me!"

Katie then turned around and looked at the unconscious dragon. She asked, "That is Chris?"

"Yeah" Owen replied, "I saw him transform in front of my very eyes."

The dragon then opened its orange eyes and started to smash into the hotel. It stopped when a boy with stabbed a goldish colored sword into the back of it. The dragon then turned into a pile of brown dust.

The teens stared at the other four teenagers that stood behind the dust that once was a fierce dragon. There were two boys and two girls.

The boy that stabbed the horrible beast was thin about five feet ten. He had jet-black hair, caucasian skin and sea green eyes.

The other boy had curly brown hair, brown eyes, caucasian skin, and a brown chin beard. Instead of pants on, he had hairy goat like legs. Instead of feet, the dude had hooves.

One of the girls had curly blond hair, tan skin and stormy gray eyes.

The larger girl had long stringy brown hair, and brown eyes. She looked like she could throw Duncan across the pool.

There was a long awkward silence. Then the boy with jet black hair said, "Come with us if you want to live."

* * *

**Ohhhh, a cliffhanger. Will the teens live to make it to Camp half-Blood? Who are the Total Drama Gangs' real parents? How while they take the news? Find out what happens next one the next chapter of "Wait, what's a demigod?"**

**P.S. Please review. I need some help and I want you, the readers to have a choice in what happens in the story. I have Greek Gods parents for Bridgette, Geoff, Trent, Justin, Lindsay, Eva, and Ezekiel. If you have an idea for the parents of Gwen, Owen, Izzy, Courtney, Duncan, Sierra, Cody, Noah, Alejandro, Heather, Katie, Sadie, LaShawna, DJ, Harold, Beth, and Tyler.**

**Review and the next chapter will come sooner than if you don't.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Right now, the group is at Niagara Falls. Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse and Grover were trying to get the Total Drama teens the whole fact about greek gods, demigods, and monster. Little do they know is that their world is going to turn upside down. **

"Wait, so you mean that Greek mythology is real?" Izzy asked, "This is awesome. I mean some god will turn us into dolphins or bear? What about Norse and Egyptian mythology?"

"That isn't all. You guys must be demigods." Percy said.

"Wait, what's a demigod" Lindsay asked, "Was it a breed of dog or is it a type of frying pan?"

"Well it's obvious that she isn't one of my sisters." Annabeth mumbled under her breath.

"For the last time, a demigod is a child of a Greek god and a mortal." Percy said for the 8th time.

"Ohh" Lindsay said.

Izzy then asked, "This is so cool! Will a monster with 3 heads, wings, and breaths fire attack us?"

"Hopefully not but it is likely"

DJ then said," No! I don't want to be a demigod. I just want to go home with my mama."

Annabeth then pulls out a notebook. She flipped to a blank piece of paper. She wrote the DJ. She writes down all the Greek gods. She then crossed off all of the female gods.

There was a loud noise. Then the Minotaur then ran up to the group. He made a noise that was halfway between a moo and a yell.

"Man, how many times is that cow going to reincarnate?" Percy asked

He waved his axe and threw it near the middle of the group. Lindsay, Tyler, Katie, Sadie, Grover, Percy, Duncan, Gwen, Izzy, Courtney, Trent, Bridgette, Geoff and Owen headed towards the falls. Clarisse, Annabeth, Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Alejandro, Sierra, Cody, Justin, DJ, Beth, Heather, LaShawna, and Harold made an attempt to lose the half man half bull in the crowd of tourists.

They ran throught the tourist store, A teenager girl notices the group and then yells, "Hey everybody! Its Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Alejandro, Sierra, Cody, Justin, DJ, Beth, Heather, LaShawna, and Harold from Total Drama"

"Great, now we have to lose a crazy man bull and a bunch of rabid fan girls," said Heather running.

The fan girls then notice the bull man and run screaming, "Ahhh, cow"

"Cow. That is a Minotaur. What are they stupid?" Beth asked Annabeth.

Annabeth then answered, "Mortals can't see through the mist."

The Minotaur then runs off because there was a stampede of Total Drama fans making an attempt to get even some lint in Ezekiel's pocket. The Total Drama gang started to worry. Ezekiel began to pull out a bow and arrow. He aimed it for the center of the crowd. The arrow zoomed right thought one girl and her last dying breath was "I got the arrow."

The crowd then pounced on the dead fan girl to get the bloodstained arrow. The group of demigods quietly crept away.

Meanwhile the Minotaur decided to chase the other group. The group was running out of land. Percy then said, "Who wants to jump?"

"Are you crazy?" Courtney said.

"No I'm the son of Poseidon. I do this type of thing all the time." Percy said.

"We made a way more dangerous jump than this" Bridgette said before jumping down the falls. Katie, Sadie, Duncan, Gwen, Trent, Geoff, Izzy, Owen, Tyler and Lindsay followed her. Only DJ jumped into Percy's arms and Grover grabbed onto the big guy's leg. Courtney instead of jumping kicked the Minotaur in the groin and then pushed him down. The Minotaur then turned into dust on the way down. The last thing the beast said was a confused and in pain moo.

**Next chapter, there group will be at camp half blood. Still need ideas for the Total Drama teens except Trent, Bridgette, Lindsay, Geoff, Justin, Ezekiel, and Eva. DJ's parent has to be a male god cause his mama is his mortal parent. **

**Anyway, review or you will never see the next chapter of this story.**

**I won't update the chapter until I get ten reviews in Total for this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I have a serious case of writer's block.**

**I going to have a son of Artemis. The guy is to be single so he has a relationship with one of the hunters. I also have ideas for Ezekiel, Duncan, Geoff, Trent, Justin, Alejandro, Courtney, Lindsay, Beth, Eva and Bridgette. Anybody that is not mentioned will be up for any gods so submit ideas.**

**Also need ideas for the Hunters of Artemis and campers. I mean I need campers for minor gods and maybe some major gods and the only hunter I know that is still alive is Thalia. If you have an ideas for a hunter or a camper submit it. Campers and Hunters can be based on you. If you have a demigod at least mention their god parent.**

**PS. Did I ever mention none of them were a child of the Big Three? Cause there will be at least one child of the Big Three. **

**I am not giving an more spoilers or sneak peeks.**

**Review and my case of writer's block will be healed. Need help or the story will die. ****Next chapter is where some campers will be claimed! Need ideas for undecided campers.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any off the Greek gods, chiron, percy, Annabeth, grover, clarisse, or any of the monsters in percy jackson. Those all belong to Rick

At Camp Half-blood, the teens finally made it. Most of them were injured severely, fainted or in a state of shock from everything that happened in the last week.

Chiron then approached the group and said, "We should get them to the infirmary quickly."

Three days later, Lindsay and Tyler were walking around the camp. "This is way better than Camp Wawanakwa, right Tyler."

"Yeah Linds. The buildings here are actually built carefully."

"I wonder if we will see Jesus or Ra"

"Uhh, Lindsay."

Suddenly, there was a thick pale pink haze around Lindsay. When the haze cleared up Lindsay was wearing a beautiful Grecian dress. (I won't get into the details because it looked like Piper's in The Lost Hero). Her hair and makeup were perfect. Tyler couldn't even speak when seeing his girlfriend.

"Wait, what just happened?" Lindsay asked eyeing the dress she never put on. "Tyler, what just happened?"

Bridgette and Geoff were busying making out as usual. A blue trident hologram appears over Bridgette's head. They stopped making out until the light went away from Bridgette's head. They then began to make out like nothing happened at all.

Courtney was standing here. "Uggh! Do you two ever stop making out." She noticed the trident floating over Bridgette's head. "What the heck is that?"

One of the campers came up. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing an orange camp half blood t-shirt. "Seen it before, she's child of Poseidon."

"Why should I believe you? And who are you anyway?"

"I'm Joe. I'm a son of Aphrodite and I can prove it. You will find your true love before the end of this fanfiction."

Ezekiel was at the archery and getting bulls eyes at every shot. A boy with blond hair and blue eyes walked up to him and said, "Wow! Not even some of the guys in my cabin are that good."

There was a silver arrow hovered over Ezekiel's head. Chiron who was nearby said, "In my entire life, I have never seen a demigod that when claimed had a silver arrow over their head!"

Annabeth walked up and said, "He must either be child of Artemis, Hera or Hestia. Since Artemis's symbol is silver arrow, he must be son of Artemis."

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Home schooled, son of Artemis. Goddess of the hunt and the moon" Izzy began to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Chiron asked because he had no idea of Total Drama.

"Ezekiel made a sexist comment about girls the first day on Total Drama Island" Sierra said. "I must put this on my Ezekiel blog"

Yeah, for all of you who thought that Ezekiel was the son of Artemis and Lindsay was daughter of Aphrodite, give yourself a pat on the back. Either way, shocking chapter, not really. If you want to submit any ideas for nymphs, satyrs, campers, or hunters, here is the application form.

Name:

Gender:

Species: (hunters and nymphs are female. Satyrs are male. If you send a hunter, what were they originally?)

Hair color

Eye Color:

Skin color:

God parent: (if demigod)

Appearances:

Example

Name: Joe

Gender: Male

Species: (hunters and nymphs are female. Satyrs are male. If you send a hunter, what were they originally?) Demigod

Hair color: Blond

Eye Color: Blue

Skin color: Light

God parent: (if demigod): Aphrodite

Appearances: About 6 feet tall, kind of like the camp matchmaker.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Total Drama. Why do we always put them on the top of our stories? If we did own them, we would make specials about these instead of writing them here. There was an error so I couldn't access this and my Total Drama/ Pokemon fanfic.**

* * *

Ezekiel was standing in front of the Artemis cabin. He knew that the cabin was almost always empty expect when the hunters were at camp. Inside the cabin, there were fur pelts all over the beds, walls and floor. "Why is so empty here, eh?" he asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trent was entering the Apollo cabin. The cabin was mostly filled. There were only two beds not occupied. He took one of them and put his stuff on it.

* * *

Meanwhile again, Katie and Sadie were busy talking up a storm. They didn't even notice the silver arrow and the golden lrye floating over their heads.

"Have you noticed the guys around here." Sadie said.

"Yeah, not to mention the guys that came with us."

"Wait aren't all the gods related?"

"I think so"

"Does that mean that everybody at this camp related?"

"I heard that you can only date your siblings."

"Ohh. Thank the gods. I wonder who are parent are?"

"I hope that we're sisters."

* * *

Meanwhile Beth was entering the Demeter cabin. She looked around and noticed that the cabin floor was covered in flowers.

**

* * *

**

That's it for this chapter. I know it is short but the next chapter will be longer than usual. It will involve the Gods on Olympus arguing about the new children of Hades, Pseidon, and Artemis and I just lazy, that's why I'm just giving you this. I'll tell you who I have the following

**Katie, Trent - Apollo**

**Ezekiel, Sadie – Artemis **

**Duncan – Hermes **

**Bridgette - Poseidon **

**Lindsay, Alejandro, Justin – Aphrodite **

**Beth – Demeter **

**Gwen – Hades**

**Eva – Ares **

**Noah – Athena **

**DJ - Hephaestus**

**Courtney, LaShawna – Nemesis**

**Izzy – It's A Surprise**

**Other Contestants – Not Known Yet. Hint, no more Apollo kids.**

**Secondly, I want you to know to check Total Drama X-Overs. Has the orginal cast face of aganist min characters from Phineas and Ferb, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, iCarly, Hannah Montana, Victorious, the Powerpuff girls, Dexter's Laboratory, Kids Next Door, Pokemon, The Hunger Games, The Suite Life on Deck, Wizards of Waverly Place, Totally Spies, Fairly Oddparents, Danny Phantom, Good Luck Charlie, and Invader Zim. So if you like any of those show above along with Percy Jackson/ Total Drama look at it.**

**No more spoilers! Review the story, next chapter will be up after there are 20 reviews in total. So click the blue underlined sentence that says "Review this Chapter". Click it or you will never see the new chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any places, people, gods, demigods, monsters, satyrs or Chiron. I would like to thank CantarellaLove for giving me another camper's parents.**

Tyler, Justin, DJ and Trent were all playing basketball. Tyler, who was feeling down, didn't even make an effort to get the ball. Surprisingly, his team was wining thanks to Trent, who was good at aiming sports thanks to his father.

Tyler sighed before saying, "You guys are so lucky! You all know who you're parents are."

"Maybe the gods are busy with something. You're not the only one not claimed. Last time I checked, neither is Sierra, Heather, Cody, Owen, Izzy, Harold, and Alejandro." Trent said.

"Actually, Alejandro is my new brother apparently. I think that Izzy is daughter of Dionysus. Or was it Nyx?" Justin said, "I really don't understand what is up with that girl."

* * *

Meanwhile inside the Artemis cabin, Ezekiel and Sadie were talking, sibling to sibling. "How can Artemis have kids? Isn't she supposed to be a virgin forever!" Sadie asked.

"More people are getting pregnant because of rape, either that or she juts broke down, eh."

* * *

Meanwhile on Olympus, all the gods (except for one who already knew about the children) are staring at Artemis. "What?" she asked.

"When did you have a kid? I mean if you have a kid who's next Hera or Hestia?" Ares said trying to get a good fight, "Pretty much every Olympian has at least one child!"

"Well excuse me for letting my guard down!"

"From what?"

_~FLASHBACK~_

_17 years ago, Artemis (in mortal form) was walking down New York City. Apprently, Zoe and Phoebe were in jail for "firing a gun in Central Park". Artemis went to go bail them out before Ezekiel and Sadie's actual father grabbed her and pulled her into a dark alleyway._

"_What are you doing?" Artemis asked, pretending to be just an innocent 12 years old girl._

"_Do what I say and you won't get hurt!" the man yelled, "Now take off your coat."_

_(I won't mention what the next two hour happened. It is inappropriate for some children under the age of 13. We will just skip the whole rapping scene. Artemis was fully clothed now and didn't know that she was pregnant, yet.)_

"_How dare you rape me, Artemis? You shall now die!" Artemis yelled turning into full goddess. _

_Mark's mortal mind couldn't take it and he just died. Artemis turned into an adult mortal form and walked out of the alleyway to find her two hunters._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

"When I found out I was pregnant, I only told Zoe and Apollo. Apollo told me that he could take them to a family with both a mom and a dad. I gave them to him and gave to of my ex-Huntresses, who lived in Canada," Artemis explained.

"I'm confused," Aphrodite said.

"They are twins separated at birth" Athena said looking out ay Camp Half-Blood claiming another one of her children at the very second.

* * *

A couple of minutes (for the last time) in the Athena cabin, another Total Drama contestant moved in. Her dark gray eyes were fixed on the inside of her suitcase. Noah walked up to her and said, "What are you doing here, Heather?"

""I live here! Athena is my mom!" Heather responded, "Go make out with Cody!"

"I do not like Cody! I when I kissed him, I was dreaming that I was with a girl!"

"Who?"

"I think I love her."

"Who is it?"

"Okay, okay. It's…"

**Cliffhanger! I'm so evil! Mahahahahaha!**

**Review or I will make a monster of some sort attack the camp.**

**You also get to vote whether Notie or Nizzy. Notie and Nizzy fan, review! Same thing with Izzy beginning a child of Dionysus or Nyx so vote now!**


End file.
